In recent years, with development of Internet technologies, mobile terminals become more popular. More users enrich their lives by browsing web pages, watching videos, participating in social activities, and the like on the mobile terminals. In a use scenario of the mobile terminals, to obtain a better experience effect, the users wish a shorter response time of data on mobile networks. The response time of the data on the mobile networks is mainly determined by a transmission manner of data on the mobile networks. Therefore, how to perform data transmission becomes an important problem in the Internet field.
Currently, when data transmission is performed in a related technology, the following manners are mainly used:
In a first manner, based on the SPDY (whose pronunciation is similar to speedy) Protocol, when a data obtaining request sent by a mobile terminal is received, corresponding data is obtained, and the data is transmitted to the mobile terminal by using technologies such as preference, multiplexing, compression, and active push.
In a second manner, based on the Zeta-Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), when a data obtaining request sent by a mobile terminal is received, corresponding data is obtained, a data transmission policy is determined by learning a network feature of a current transmission link, and data is further transmitted according to the determined data transmission policy.
In the process of implementing the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related technology has at least the following problems:
In the first manner, both the mobile terminal and a server need to support the SPDY Protocol. It is very difficult to achieve seamless upgrading, and applicability is relatively poor. In addition, the SPDY Protocol is mainly applied to transmission of big data. In a transmission scenario of small data, and an acceleration effect is not ideal.
In the second manner, the data transmission policy is adjusted mainly by self-adaptive learning of the current network feature. In a transmission scenario of small data, the transmission link has been disconnected before the Zeta-TCP Protocol learns sufficient network features. Consequently, an acceleration effect is not ideal.